


【姆罗】高塔 3

by ankshily



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Cristiano Ronaldo - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankshily/pseuds/ankshily
Summary: ABO设定Alpha基利安/Alpha布冯 X Omega克里斯布冯和克里斯的关系有点类似炮友，偶尔互相帮助度过一下发情期OOC都是我的，将就着随便看看吧一直写不到布冯出场，我都不好意思在标题继续标他名字了orz，最近几章应该都是主姆罗的





	【姆罗】高塔 3

基利安无数次想象过再次见到克里斯蒂亚诺的场景，在赛场上、在领奖台上或者是什么赞助的活动上。他也曾打听到克里斯蒂亚诺的假期目的地，也曾有过偶遇之类的打算，可惜夏季的沙滩阳光明媚，来来往往的旅客占据了基利安的全部视线，他不光没有找到他的目标，就连沙滩足球的计划也落空了。

克里斯蒂亚诺假期一半的时间都不停地出现在各个大大小小的报纸上，或头版头条或边角旮旯，就算他在沙滩上买了个沙滩帽都能在某一张报纸的一个版面里看到。但是自从确认转会以后，他又彻底从公众视野中消失了，再也没有什么记者跟到他的行踪。

基利安有些失落，自世界杯结束，和队友们一起度过了疯狂庆祝的几天以后，基利安才开始了他的假期。但他只赶上了克里斯蒂亚诺已知旅行线路的尾端，在碰见了一众球星并收到了无数恭喜以后，他也没看到那个执着于晒日光浴的葡萄牙人。

 

所以当他在安纳西地区郊外的小镇看见穿着相当低调的牛仔裤白衬衫的葡萄牙时，基利安都忍不住揉了揉自己的眼睛。

在这座法国东南部、位于阿尔卑斯山底不远处的小镇上，葡萄牙巨星带着墨镜帽子像每一个游客那般走走停停外加拍照。小镇位置比较偏远，人口也不多，完全不似安纳西城区的热闹，却在独属于法国的童话与浪漫中夹杂着丝丝瑞士风情。

基利安仅仅通过背影就认出来了克里斯蒂亚诺，两人不远处正在进行一场校级的足球比赛。难得喧闹的叫喊声从草地上传来，克里斯蒂亚诺显然也在看着那场比赛。比赛的场地远称不上足球比赛的草场，周边的看台稀稀落落，有些甚至都泛着暗黄歪倒在一旁。但即便如此，看台上都站着为数不多的男生女生，似乎都在给各自的队伍加油。

基利安不知道怎么样的招呼是合理的且不显唐突，脑海中辗转了多个想法，然而却在看见倚在栏杆边的男人回过头将墨镜取下笑着向他挥了挥手时变成一片空白。

小年轻完全被打了个措手不及，之前的什么成熟稳重、冷静自持通通不知道为扔到了哪里，只傻傻愣愣地憋出一句“好巧啊。”

其实我是一路跟着你到球场的。

基利安在心里补充道。

“是啊，我刚看见你还以为认错人了。好久不见，世界冠军先生，世界杯上踢的可真酷。”葡萄牙眨了眨眼，露出了一个魅力十足——至少基利安无法抵抗的笑。

法国前锋再一次感谢自己的较深的肤色，至少脸红什么的是难以被察觉的。但随后他又想，即使被看到也没什么，毕竟谁也无法抵抗克里斯蒂亚诺的夸赞。

但他决定先绕过这个话题，不再谈论那个他刚刚拿到而葡萄牙人从未触碰过的杯子。于是他开口问道：“克里斯是来这里度假吗？”

葡萄牙人点点头：“你也是吗？”

“是的，我一直很喜欢这里，以前家庭旅行也经常过来。”

他站到了葡萄牙人身边，两个人靠得相当近，一同扶在围栏上聊着天，边上就是正踢得火热焦灼的球赛。克里斯蒂亚诺有没有在看比赛他不知道，基里安可是完全看不进去的。

“我是第一次来这里，我对法国不熟悉，跟着导航来的时候走错路了，就正好来到这里，没想到遇见你了。”

“我对这里还比较熟悉，要不我带克里斯你转一转？”

“好啊。”克里斯蒂亚诺歪了歪脑袋，“麻烦你了，冠军先生。”

场地上传来阵阵的欢呼声，看来比赛已经结束，球员们抱在一起疯狂的庆祝，足球总是这样，能带给人们快乐和振奋。

一批一批的学生从他们不远处经过，正激烈讨论赛果的年轻人们完全没有注意到过道边上的观众席上坐着的两人。

基利安他们准备等学生都走了再离开，然而前方突如其来的骚乱引起了他们的注意。人群快速地攒动，三三两两的学生朝一个方向围去，有人在大声地喊着什么，有人在拉着同伴快速离开，又有人似乎在压制着什么。基利安很快就知道发生了什么，空气中逐渐浓郁的甜腻的奶油香和越来越多辛辣暴躁的信息素混合在一起充斥着这方不大的空间。

有人分化成Omega了。

这些学生模样的孩子或许还没有上过有关第二性别的生理课，他们焦躁的大声叫嚷着，Alpha被溢满的Omega信息素引诱着强行进入发情期，两三个Bate上前拉住他们，老师连忙上前企图隔离开那些同学。

即使贴上了屏蔽贴，平时又习惯性地喷洒抑制剂，基利安还是因为那腻人到恶心的奶油香打了个冷颤，像是有一股电流从脊柱穿过，麻麻的。

基利安立刻想起了自己身边的人，他急忙回头想要拉着那人离开，刚伸出手就被另一双温热柔软的手握上。他咬咬牙佯装镇定地说：“我带你出去。”

他抓着的那只手同样有些微微发烫，手心是黏腻的汗渍。

基利安当然不是第一次来到这个球场，以前甚至还在这里踢过野球，他相当清楚这里的构造，拉着克里斯蒂亚诺从安全通道离开，穿过一条漫长而蜿蜒的廊巷。他根本停不下来，脑子一阵阵的发懵，仿佛只有奔跑才能够将体内那不知道从哪里来的热量和精力发散出去。就像在球场上一样，像那一场场比赛，法甲的、欧冠的、世界杯上的比赛一样，他是天之骄子，他总会获得胜利，然而那个人依旧在他前面，这么多年来他一直在奔跑却总是只能看见那人的背影，或许今年会近一点，更近一点的靠近他——那个站在高塔顶端的人。

然后他拉着的那个人手臂上骤然发力，迫使他停了下来。

“冷静，基利安，冷静。”那人俯下身双手扶着他的肩膀，低声说道。

基利安想要告诉克里斯自己没事、很镇定，甚至还可以保护他。

然而想要抬头的时候他发现自己的手都在抖，体内似乎有一股热流慢慢汇集到下身的某个地方，裤子那处支棱起了明显的弧度。他想要说些什么，却张不开口。

分化时候的信息素是最霸道且不讲道理的，不论是Alpha还是Omega，信息素的浓度都远不是发情期可以相比。

你是一个Alpha。

这是他父母一直告诉他的。他们一直告诉他，要尊重爱护Omega，要保护他们，无论何时Alpha都是需要保持清醒的那个，因为他们需要克制自己，告诫自己不去伤害任何一个Omega。

然而他现在在做些什么。

他环抱着Omega的腰，下巴抵在那人的肩窝处，相当近距离的接近着Omega的后颈，甜甜的果香慢慢溢出那块小小的屏蔽贴。Alpha的天性驱使他不断接近，而仅存的理智告诉他现在唯一需要做的就是放手，是离开更是保持冷静。

他隐约进入了发情期。

“你可以标记我。”

克里斯蒂亚诺揉了揉他的脑袋，轻声安慰着抱着他的少年。少年有些发抖，搂在他腰上的手力气却越来越大，迸裂出的辛辣的薄荷味让克里斯忍不住咳嗽起来。

“不，不行！”

不应该是这样的，他不能就这样标记他，即使他明白克里斯说的是一个简单的临时标记。

 

基利安酒量还可以，至少在巴黎圣日尔曼球队内部都算得上数一数二的。然而此时他却像是喝醉了一般，整个人仿佛泡在红宝石般的葡萄酒里，果香和酒精的的味道充斥着他身体的每个角落。

他着魔似的舔吻着克里斯的颈侧，而怀里的人却安静地任由他凑近Omega唯一暴露在外面的弱点，那个脆弱却散发着甜蜜香味的地方。

浆糊般的脑海里一丝清甜的果香仿佛是唯一的安慰，成熟的葡萄被剥去紫色的外皮露出鲜嫩的果肉，饱满的汁水肆意地滴落在地上，散发诱人的香甜。

就如同他将那人抵在粗糙的石板墙上，Omega漂亮修长并且昂贵的双腿缠绕在他的腰上，他肿胀到疼痛的性器径直捅进了那个湿润柔软的地方。怀里的Omega被他顶得几乎都要跌落到地上，只能搂着他的脖子发出呜咽的声响。Omega被死死地钉在他的性器上，而他的东西也能轻易捅进Omega体内最深处的蜜穴，含住顶端的软肉不知廉耻地吮吸着炽热的肉棒。怀里的人就像是成熟的葡萄，被操弄地汁水横流，眼角泛着绯红，仿佛要哭出来似的。滚烫的精液射进去的时候Omega被烫地浑身发抖，咿咿呀呀地发出不知是痛苦还是愉悦的呻吟。

 

再次睁开眼睛的时候体内的热度消下去不少，而他依旧抱着克里斯蒂亚诺，那人衣衫整洁，只有他浑身是汗。Omega有些担心地望着他，手指抚摸着他后颈上贴着歪歪扭扭被撕烂了的屏蔽贴的地方。

“我、我…克里斯…”他紧张到结巴，支支吾吾地甚至不知道自己要说些什么。

但他很快意识到了，空气中界限分明的两种稀薄的信息素的味道无疑提醒着他刚刚发生的一切不过是他的臆想。

似乎也看出了基利安在想些什么，克里斯揉了揉小年轻的脸笑道：“你没有标记我，别担心。”

“你做的很好，Alpha能够单靠自己的力量压制住发情期的本能是很来了不起的一件事，你是一人非常可靠的Alpha，基利安。”

他根本就不可靠。

腿间浓稠的黏腻仿佛是在嘲讽着他，他根本不是什么可靠的值得信赖的Alpha。

如果当时他真的咬了克里斯的腺体，亦或是如他脑海中所想的那般标记了Omega的话，又会是如何呢。

他不禁这样想着。

“你住在哪里，我送你回去吧。”克里斯见小年轻还有些晃神，拍了拍他的肩膀问道。

 

镇子因为位置太偏极少会有外人，就算偶尔有旅客前来也仅仅会滞留片刻就回到安纳西城区。

“你要不要留在我这里住……我不是那个意思，就是、就是我答应了要带你逛逛这里，而且天那么黑了…”他慌慌张张不知道该怎么开口，一想到刚刚发生的事情，基利安很担心对方会误解些什么。

好在克里斯对这些不怎么在意，笑着很轻易就答应了下来，葡萄牙人略带笑意的声音似乎总有着安抚人心的力量。

他在镇子上住的是一个朋友的老房子，朋友一年到头都在世界各地旅游，过得潇洒肆意，把钥匙丢给基利安以后就很少再回到这里居住，只有偶尔累了想要回到家乡的时候才会背上行囊在自己的屋子里呆上一段时日。

而现在就只有基利安一个人在住，就算多加几个客人也丝毫没有关系。他们回去的时候已经很晚了，两个人都有些疲惫，随便吃了一些东西后克里斯回去休息。

只有基利安一个人的房间显得有些冷清，时间已经过了一个运动员正常应该休息的时候，但他缩在床上根本睡不着觉，随意的翻看着手机上五花八门的信息。

不久前还充斥着鼻腔的葡萄酒的香甜似乎还隐约能够闻到。

这时手机发出轻微的震动，一条消息跳了出来。

Ney——上游戏，上游戏，我刚完成20杀，强无敌。

Ky——在度假。

Ney——度假不带电脑的吗兄弟？

Ky——要睡了。

Ney——好吧，那我去找Cris了👋

ky——嗯？他也玩吗？

Ney——一般来说不玩的，可你也不看看谁来约。

Ney——你不来会后悔的，小迷弟。

Ky——他不会去玩的，他已经睡了。

Ney——？？？

Ney——你怎么知道的？？？

Ney——不会吧，卧槽！真的假的？！

Ky——你别乱想！

Ky——我们只不过正好遇见了。

Ney——怎么回事怎么回事，难不成你告白了？

Ky——还没有。

Ney——……

Ney——哇哦，我们的小朋友真的长大了。

Ney——你以前一听告白都是反驳的，这回竟然说还没有，你难道真的打算告白？

Ky——……你不去打游戏了吗：）

Ney——打什么游戏啊，游戏有我们的小朋友重要吗！

Ky——你只是想听八卦吧…

Ney——这些都不重要啦，所以你们到底是怎么回事？

信息刚刚发过来，基利安甚至一个单词还没打完，内马尔的电话就打过来了。

“怎么回事啊！快说说快说说。”电话那头的人的激动都快溢出屏幕了，他甚至都能想象到巴西人眼睛放光的样子。

基利安也不知道是不是应该把事情告诉内马尔，但显然他需要一个人来帮助他理一理事情的经过，或许内马尔不是一个明智的选择，但有总好过没有。

于是他删删减减把事情大致告诉了电话里的人，当然除去了脑海中的那次旖旎的幻想。

电话那边的人沉默了良久，然后开口：“所以你没有标记他是吗，临时标记也没有？”

基利安没有说话，但他的沉默显然被当作了默认。

“我不明白你为什么不那样做，你这么喜欢他，而他也同意，如果标记了，你们的关系也许就彻底改变了。”

“也可能会变得更坏不是吗？一个几乎可以说是陌生人的标记，又有什么用呢。”基利安有些低落地说着：“而且这真的是爱吗？比起爱，这不应该更像是AO之间信息素单纯的吸引吗？不过是生理本能罢了。”

“那你对他的感情也是生理本能吗？”内马尔似乎有些生气，但基利安不知道他在生气些什么。

“我以为你是个很聪明的人，至少情商这么高，我以为你会明白。”内马尔气乎乎地说道，“你真是个大笨蛋。”

“肯定不是生理本能，我喜欢他，从我刚开始踢球没多久我就喜欢他，这怎么可能是生理本能呢！”基利安也有些气恼地反驳道。

只不过克里斯是怎么想的他并不知道。

“那你就强硬点啊，不管他对你是不是因为AO的吸引，至少他能注意到你这个人不就行了，然后让他看见你的优点，知道你也是个强大的Alpha，嗯，像我一样的那种Alpha。”

“你是想追他的吧，是吧是吧。”内马尔似乎比他还要激动，“你要是想追他，我会…不，我们都会帮你的，你背后有整个巴黎圣日耳曼。”

哇哦，真令人感动。

似乎这番对话后，巴西人比他还受鼓舞，一边说着要帮他拟定计划一边飞快的挂掉了电话。

然而还没等基利安反应过来，电话又一次响了起来。

“啊啊我忘记啦，”巴西前锋风风火火的说着，“Gigi刚在巴黎找到了住处，你和克里斯度假回来的话我们一起去他的公寓开party。我相信Gigi一定能给你更多帮助，他们意大利人在这方面都超擅长的。”


End file.
